Last Christmas
Last Christmas by Wham! is featured in A Very Glee Christmas, the tenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Finn and Rachel, because of Rachel's failed attempt to get Finn to forgive her she sings this song in an attempt to win him back. They sang this together while shopping for a Christmas tree for the New Directions (seeing as Sue destroyed the other one), after Rachel says that it's her favorite Christmas song. However, Finn turned her down and left before they got a tree. The cast of Glee recorded an exclusive cover of the song that was released on November 23, 2009 and was re-released in 2010 on Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album. In the album version; Mercedes, along with New Directions, are singing the background vocals. Lyrics New Directions: Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum (Rachel: Yeah, yeah) Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum (Rachel: Haaah) Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum Rachel: Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (Mercedes: Gave you my heart) But the very next day you gave it away (New Directions: Gave it away) This year (Mercedes: This year) to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special (New Directions: Special) Once bitten and twice shy I kept my distance But you still catch my eye Tell me baby Do you recognize me? (Finn: Oh) Well, it's been a year Rachel and Finn: It doesn't surprise me (Mercedes: Yeah) (Rachel: Christmas) I wrapped it up and sent it Rachel and Finn with New Directions: With a note saying "I love you" I meant it Now I know what a fool I've been But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (Mercedes: Gave you my heart) But the very next day you gave it away (Rachel: Gave it away) This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special (Finn: I'll give it someone special) Last Christmas, I gave you my heart But the very next day you Gave it away New Directions: This year to save me from tears (Mercedes: Save me from tears) I'll give it to someone special (Finn: I'll give it someone special) New Directions: Bum bum bum bum (Rachel: Aahhh Yyyy) bum bum bum bum bum Bum bum bum (Finn: Oh, oh, oh, oh) (Mercedes: Oh, oh, oh, oh) bum bum bum bum bum bum (Rachel: Aahhh) Rachel and Finn: A crowded room friends with tired eyes I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice My god I thought you were someone to rely on (Finn: Someone to rely on) Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on A face on a lover with a fire in his heart A man under cover but you tore me apart (tore me apart) (Mercedes: Ooh oohh) (Rachel: Oh, oh) Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again Rachel and Finn with New Directions (Mercedes): Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (Gave you my heart) But the very next day (Very next day) you gave it away (You gave it away) This year to save me from tears (Save me from tears) I'll give it to someone special (Rachel: Oh, oh, oh) Last Christmas, I gave you my heart But the very next day you (Rachel: You gave me away) gave it away This year to save me from tears (Save me from tears) I'll give it to someone special (Rachel: Special) New Directions: Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum (Rachel and Finn: Gave you my heart) Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum (Mercedes: Ohhh, ohhh) Gallery article-0-0C667569000005DC-801_468x327.jpg Glee210_484.jpg S2E10_Last_Christmas.png tumblr_ld3agzZMMj1qcd7cjo1_500.jpg Tumblr_le5j94wlsw1qfnavlo1_500.jpg cory-monteith-finchel-finn-glee-last-christmas-lea-michele-Favim.com-97428.jpg christmaslast35.png LCRachel.jpg LCFinn.jpg LCCCCC.jpg tumblr_mkjcaqldLY1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mkjcaqldLY1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mkjcaqldLY1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkjcaqldLY1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkjcaqldLY1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkjcaqldLY1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkjcaqldLY1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkjcaqldLY1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two